Kaneki x Gourmet
by wolf jynx
Summary: Kaneki from the anime series Tokyo ghoul, has had an accident leading him to vulnerability from the Gourmet (also from Tokyo ghoul) who will seduce him in order to get a taste of Kanekis sweet flesh.
1. Chapter 1

As Kaneki hit the floor he could hear his left shoulder blade shatter like glass, one step wrong off a roof could have you falling 20 feet onto the ground injuring you badly, Kaneki's strength had failed him, he huffed and puffed but it was no use, the drop had damaged him.

**"Aghhhh"!** Kaneki howled in pain, the night showed, and all human life had vanished, and there was no ghoul life to be seen, well except for one ghoul..** "triste"** said the Gourmet as he came walking out of the shadows it seems like the Gourmet had been stalking Kaneki for a while. Kaneki turned to look at the Gourmet, Kaneki tried hard to get away afraid of what the Gourmet might do to him this time, the Gourmet put his foot on Kaneki's back to stop him getting away, **"what a suprise it is indeed to see you, hmm lets see how my services could be used" **the Gourmet Checked Kaneki to see what was wrong with him. As the Gourmet touched Kaneki's left shoulder blade Kaneki screamed in agonizing pain.

The Gourmet picked Kaneki up in his arms and held him firmly, so Kaneki would not drop out, and do more damage to himself, Kaneki relaxed in the Gourmets grip the Gourmet started walking through the street and mumbled to himself saying** "such an aroma Non" **

The Gourmet took Kaneki to his private home and placed Kaneki on the couch, the room was almost romantic, there was a long table for eating and dinner plates had been placed on the table pre-prepaired Kaneki guessed, he saw a roaring fire, the couch was a fine red, and there were numerous cook books on a book shelf, and the whole room smelled either like ginger and garlic, or like diffrent herbs.

The Gourmet took Kaneki's shirt off, and threw it down, to reveal Kaneki's torso, the Gourmet licked his lips in lust of Kaneki, but he controlled himself, **"let me go get a bandage"** Kaneki layed there feeling vulnerable to the Gourmet. The Gourmet came back with a bandage for his shoulder blade, the Gourmet wrapped it diagonally ao it would not hurt the boy, after the Gourmet noticed Kaneki was bleeding so the Gourmet neared to Kaneki and licked Kaneki's wound, this startled Kaneki in embarrassment the Gourmet apologized.

**"Sorry Kaneki, its just... you smell and taste so good, your essence and aroma taunts my very existence, you really are irresistible, but I bet you know that already... dont you"? **

Kaneki looked at the Gourmet, shocked of what the Gourmet said, horrified and yet shocked **"then...would you like a bigger taste of me"?** The Gourmet stared at Kaneki, Kaneki stared back, after a moment the Gourmet looked at the open wound (what was starting to bleed again) he got nearer and nearer to the wound and sucked on it making Kaneki judder slightly, the Gourmet grabbed Kaneki sucking more onto the wound almost moaning in either pleasure or desire, he forced himself to stop and let go of Kaneki, wheezing and breathing erratically until the Gourmet shouted out** "mmmmagnificoooooooo"! **


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed the Gourmet needed a plan, instead of feasting on Kaneki, he was going to prepare and savor him, which made the Gourmet even more fanatic than he usually him,** "what could I do"? ... "Ah i know i shall become his dish, his appetizer, his...lover" **the Gourmet smiled in a cruel sort of way, at the thought of intimacy with the one eyed ghoul. The Gourmet had kept kaneki on his couch because of the pain what Kaneki was experiencing, for some reason Kaneki's wounds would not heal that distressed Kaneki even more, the Gourmet put his plan into motion, the Gourmet sat down next to Kaneki stroking his hair playing with Kaneki's hair made Kaneki smile.

He then began to imprint kisses over Kaneki's neck, Kaneki moaned with delight, the Gourmet did this harder, until he worked his way up into Kaneki's mouth as the Gourmets tongue and Kanekis tongue met, winding together like a washing machine. However Kaneki stopped and refused the Gourmets love.** "You know you dont really want to stop dont you...Kaneki"? **

**"To be honest i dont know What I**** really want" **

**"Just relax Kaneki" **

Kaneki breathed harshly, but relaxed letting the Gourmet massage his leg, which felt nice in an odd way, as the Gourmet unzipped Kaneki's trousers, Kaneki's ghoul eye became red as Kaneki tensed up again. Kaneki threw the Gourmet off himself and ran to the door, to try and get out of the Gourmets home, but he was stopped by the Gourmet who wrapped Kaneki in his kagune squeezing Kaneki into submission.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gourmet had full control of Kaneki as his kagune got tighter around Kaneki, it made him whine and try to buckle out of the kagunes grip, the Gourmet got nearer and had fully unzipped Kaneki's trousers taking the trousers off revealed Kaneki's white boxer shorts. The Gourmet pulled the boxer shorts down enough to make an entrance for something to go in ( preferably a hand ) the Gourmet put his hand inside Kaneki's boxer shorts and massaged Kaneki's length what erected very fast. Kaneki tried to thrust, but was stopped because of the tightened kagune then the Gourmet whispered seductively inside Kaneki's ear **"I've been fantasizing about making you feel good."**

Kaneki leaked from his length a little onto the Gourmets hand, this also aroused the Gourmet, but he did not want to pleasure himself, only Kaneki the Gourmet tried harder and harder until finally, Kaneki had climaxed all over the Gourmets hand, Kaneki was embarrassed but happy at the same hand,** "it seemed like you enjoyed yourself"**

The only thing Kaneki could do was smile, his strength had gone into all what had just happened, his kagune came out and wrapped itself around the Gourmet pushing them face to face where Kaneki could kiss him taking no prisoner's.


End file.
